Running Scared
by starry night blue
Summary: [On Hold] Megumi has a few stalkers on her tail...and what they want from her is more than just money. She thinks all is lost until Sano, a complete stranger, offers a helping hand...and Megumi, desperate for help, gladly accepts it.
1. Chapter 1

**D/C: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin. **

**Hello!! I'm back with a new S X M fic!! Did I take long to update this one? I'm sorry, but I really wanted to have a few chapters (three) written first before I can submit it; it makes things so much easier for me; this was I won't have to juggle between my writings and my studies, and gives me enough free time of my own (Yes, I do have a life, you know!). Well, anyway, I'll stop babbling now and let you get on with the first chapter, okay? Enjoy!!**

**Chapter 1: **

The subway station was an ideal place to hide if you were running away from a couple of gangsters...or at least, that's what the movies always said. Clutching her bulging stomach, Megumi Takani made her way down the stairs that led to the subway station. Panting, she merged into the crowds of swarming people, hoping to lose herself in them. She looked frantically around her shoulder to see if she had managed to shake off her tails, but to her dismay, she saw them making their way through the people towards her; the two guys dressed in black suits. Those two had been chasing her around for a while now, but no matter where she went, she just couldn't seem to able to lose them.

She was already feeling on the verge of tears, and was getting more tired by the minute; her feet just couldn't carry her and her baby around anymore. She looked down at her belly, and touched it fondly. Her seven-month-old baby...the unborn baby who seemed to be the cause of all her troubles. Many times she had thought of going and getting herself an abortion, but she had always held herself back just in time. For the hundredth time that month, she wished that she hadn't even gotten pregnant in the first place.

Shaking those thoughts out of her head, she hurried to the tickets' booth and bought herself a ticket. She ran out onto the platform, and almost couldn't believe her luck when she saw a train waiting there. But then, she was filled with dread as the doors started to close. She ran towards the train; she just had to make it inside. Her whole life, and her baby's, seemed to depend on getting onto that subway train. She rushed towards the nearest closing door, but she was just too slow...

_I can't make it!!!_

-

Sanosuke Sagara looked up as a raven-haired woman stepped into the train just as its doors closed. The bulge in her stomach could only mean that she was pregnant. Even as he watched, she turned around and looked through the windows, and was able to see the look of utmost relief that came upon her face. Then she turned around and looked for an empty seat, and he found himself doing the same, and he saw that there was no empty seat left. He looked back at the woman and saw that she was looking pretty worn-out. He picked up his bag from the floor and stood up, and went over towards her.

'Um...excuse me?' he said, uncertainly, and she turned to look at him. 'Hey. Listen, you look tired...why don't you have my seat?'

'No...I couldn't possible take your seat...' she replied, and trailed off as he shook his head and smiled. She found herself smiling back. 'Well...if you insist...thank you.'

She sat down on his seat. Sano searched in his bag for a bottle of water and handed it to her. She accepted it gratefully, unscrewed the lid and took large gulps out of the bottle. He frowned quizzically at her as she drank. 'You look like you've been running a marathon or something,' he said, and was surprised at how disapproving he sounded. 'It's not healthy for a pregnant woman to be running around...am I right?'

'No, it isn't...thanks for the water,' she added, as she returned the bottle to him. She pulled a handkerchief out of her handbag and wiped the sweat off her brow. She smiled at him. 'But if you had been in my shoes, running wouldn't have been your greatest problem.'

'Oh,' was all Sano could say; he was far too busy appreciating her good looks to think of a better reply. Raven hair that framed a heart-shaped face and fell down to her waist, pretty hazel eyes, high cheekbones and rosy cheeks, and a small pink mouth. Sano thought it was pretty rare to find a woman who looked this pretty without the help of make-up, but here she was, sitting right in front of him. 'Right.'

She waved a dismissive hand. 'Thanks for your concern, really,' she told him, smiling earnestly at him. 'But I'm fine...and so is my baby; I mean, I can't feel any contractions, so that should be good, don't you agree?'

'Erm...' he started, a blush creeping onto his cheeks. He rubbed the back of his neck. 'I...I wouldn't know.'

She laughed. 'Never had a baby before with anyone, then?' she asked, and he shook his head. Sano saw that she was studying him thoughtfully, and after a few moments she extended her hand forward. 'Megumi Takani. Nice to meet you.'

Sano shook her hand. 'Sanosuke Sagara...nice to meet you, too,' he replied. He held her hand for an extra moment before finally letting go.

They didn't say anything to each other again for the rest of the ride; after all, what could two people who barely know each other talk about? And Sano, seeing as she was pregnant, older than him and probably married or with a boyfriend, didn't really think it was appropriate to be making a conversation, just in case she thought he was hitting on her. Offering her his seat would be enough to make assumptions in normal situations. So, when the train reached its next stop, they both left it. They stood facing each other on the platform for a few moments.

'Well, take care of yourself,' he finally said. He gestured at her stomach. 'And of course, take care of your baby. No more running. If you have to run around doing errands, tell your husband to run around for you, okay?'

He noticed that her expression had drooped slightly when he mentioned the word husband and he wondered why. However, she just smiled and nodded. 'Okay...thank you so much for your help, Sasuke...' she said.

'Sanosuke,' he corrected her.

Megumi blushed. 'Yes, right, I'm sorry, Sanosuke...' she murmured, averting her eyes from him.

He chuckled. 'It's okay; easy to make the mistake,' he told her, although he really didn't think so. 'You can call me Sano, if you want; everyone calls me that.'

'Sano,' she echoed, and nodded. 'That's much easier, yeah. Well, anyway, I have to be going now; there are some things I have to be doing. Thanks again for your help...and you take care of yourself, too, alright? Good bye.'

She gave him a small wave and walked away. As Sano watched her departing figure, he found himself wishing he had at least made some move one her. Who knew? Maybe she'd go for the punk that he was. Sighing, he reached into the pocket of his jeans and dug out a small slip of paper. His brow creased as he studied the address on the paper; of course, not being a local had its disadvantages. For instance, how was he supposed to get to that address on time?

-

Megumi walked down the unfamiliar streets of the town she had came to. When she had climbed onto the train, the only thought in her head was to get away from those two guys who had been following her, but now that she was here, she really didn't know what she should be doing. She didn't know anyone here, or in anywhere else, at that. When she had gotten married, her husband had brought her from Japan and here to the States. She had barely been living here for a year, and really hadn't had the chance to forge that many friendships...which in her current situation, proved to be a great disadvantage. Sighing, she started asking around for a cheap hotel where she could at least spend the night.

She also needed to buy herself some stuff. When she had left her apartment, she had only taken her handbag with her, and nothing else. Thinking back, she realized that was a good thing, because a suitcase would've definitely slowed her down, seeing as she had no car in which she could take it around with her. She looked around for a clothes' store, and located one at the end of the street. As she stepped inside into the world of clothes, with their new-clothes smell and their plastic hangers and their many shelves, she felt tears spring to her eyes. She knew she was being silly, but this was the world the old Megumi belonged to. This was the world the old Megumi who didn't have a care in the world belonged to. But that entire world had crashed when that bastard...

'Um...excuse me?'

Megumi was getting an odd feeling of déjà vu, but as she looked around she realized it was only a fragment of her imagination, for the saleslady standing before her wasn't the same sweet guy who had helped her on the train. Sanosuke. Shaking his image out of her head, she smiled at the saleslady. 'Hello,' she said. 'I was wondering if you had a maternal section in your shop.'

'Yes, of course we do, ma'am,' the lady said pleasantly. 'If you'll follow me please...'

Half an hour later, Megumi had left the shop holding a creamy carrier bag. She knew this was not the time to be shopping, but there were some necessities a pregnant woman had to have. She stood on the pavement so she could stop a cab. She looked around...and after a moment, her eyes widened. She felt her heart constrict with fear as she saw a man in a black suit heading in her direction. She looked around again, and saw another man coming at her from the opposite direction. She backed away from the pavement, and then turned on her heels and ran away in another direction. She kept looking back over her shoulder, and there they still were; the pair of them.

She ran down the street, one hand tightly gripping the cords of her carrier while the other clutched her stomach. She didn't dare ask anyone for help for fear of what had happened the last time she had asked for help being repeated again. She saw the opening of an alley way headed of her and she hurried towards it, hoping that she'd be able to lose them there. But to her horror, the alley way was blocked by iron bars. As she turned to leave the alley way, she saw that the two men had closed in on her. She dropped her handbag and the carrier she'd been holding, and flattened herself against the gate as they slowly approached her.

She finally found her voice. 'Help!!! Some one help me, please!! They're going to...!!' she screamed.

But a man had come forward and slapped her across the face, cutting the rest of her words. She fell to the ground, gasping for breath. 'Shut up, you silly bitch,' he hissed. 'Didn't we tell you not to run away? Didn't we warn you about what might happen to you if you tried to run away? We would've spared your life, dammit! We'd just get you an abortion and then you'd never had heard from us again! But, no! You wanted your baby!!'

Tears streamed down Megumi's cheeks as she fondled her stomach. 'What would you know, anyway? He's not your baby,' she choked. 'Don't you have pride? Forcing a woman to have an abortion...it's not ethical...'

'I don't care about your stupid ethics, alright?' the man snapped. 'You were a bad girl, Megumi, and you're gonna be punished for that. You and your damn baby.'

He drew back his hand and extracted a gun from inside his jacket. Megumi shuddered as she felt the cool metal of the gun against her forehead. This was it. All that running away was for nothing. She was going to die now. She and her baby.

'Hey!! What do you think you're doing?'

All five of them looked around, and Megumi gasped when she saw who it was. Sano!! He was standing in the opening of the alleyway, and was looking angrily at the two men. 'No, Sano! Go away! It's dangerous!' she screamed.

'You bet it's dangerous! What the hell do you think you're doing, pointing your gun at her like that?' Sano shouted. 'Leave her alone!!'

The man who was holding the gun against Megumi smirked. 'You talk big, kid,' he told him. 'I suggest you leave before you start to regret it...ouch! Hey!!'

Megumi blinked in surprise as the gun he was holding fell out of his hand and dropped to the ground with a loud clutter. She quickly scrambled forward and grabbed it. She staggered up to her feet and pointed it at the man, who looked really livid now, and then she glanced at Sano, who was grinning and tossing up a couple of small stones in his hand. She had to fight the impulse to laugh.

'Oops, sorry! It slipped out of my hand!' he said in mock apology. He flicked another stone into the other man's face, and as he doubled over, grumbling in pain, he turned to Megumi and beckoned her towards him. 'Megumi...come here, quick!'

Megumi nodded. She bent down and picked up her handbag and carrier, and then, gun still aimed at both the men, she started to retreat to Sano's side. When she reached him, he took the gun out of her hands, and pointed it at them. Then, he placed one arm around her shoulders and started to pull her out of the alleyway. The two men watched them quietly, neither of them making any move to catch them, which scared Megumi even more; why weren't they attacking?

'We'll be back for you, Megumi,' the second man hissed. 'You mark my words. Today you were lucky, but next time...'

Sano led her away onto the main street, and the rest of the man's words were drowned in the city noises, but she was still able to see the slicing motion he did against his throat, and she gulped. She found herself leaning against Sano, who still had his arm around her, where as the gun had been tucked away inside his clothes. She knew they were coming back for her, and it was only a matter of time before they found her again, and then...she didn't think there would be another Sano to help her.

'Sano, thank...' she started.

His arm tightened around her shoulders. 'Shush,' he said, smiling down at her. 'You only thank God that I was around in the neighborhood, that's why you should do...we'll talk when we get to my apartment...'

Megumi blinked. 'Your apartment?' she repeated.

'Well, I can't possibly leave you alone after what I saw in that alley way back there,' he said simply. 'You obviously can't take care of yourself well enough; I mean, I left you for barely an hour and you get yourself landed in trouble, and anyway, it doesn't seem like you have anywhere to stay tonight, right?'

Megumi looked away. 'No...you're right; I don't have anywhere to stay,' she murmured.

Sano nodded, as if it's all been decided. 'Okay, so, we'll go to my apartment, call the police, and get you the proper protection...and then, if you want...' he said, and let his voice trail off. He rubbed the back of his neck. 'Erm...'

Megumi frowned when he wouldn't complete his sentence. 'Yes?' she prompted him.

Sano chuckled and let his arm drop back to his side. He shoved them deep into his pocket. 'Never mind; it was just a stupid thought. Shall we go take the train back home now?' he asked her, and she nodded. 'Good.'

'By the way...' she said after a moment. 'That was some pretty cool stone flicking back there.'

Sano grinned. 'Wasn't it?' he said happily. 'Comes from flicking marbles all my childhood; my fingernails have a permanent dent in them.'

Megumi laughed, and as she and Sano walked back to the train station, she couldn't ignore the feeling which told her that things were going to take a positive turn from now on. She looked up at Sano; at his spiky brown hair and his warm chocolate-brown eyes...those eyes that told her that everything was going to be okay. She patted her stomach. _Sweetheart...don't worry; we're going to be okay..._

**-**

**A/N: Yay!! I'm done!! So, how was that for my first chapter? It was pretty cool, wasn't it? When I started working on it, I couldn't get myself to stop and ended up writing till 3 a.m. Hehe. Well, that's what a good story does to you. Well, then, if you liked it, then could you please review? And if you have any comments on the plotline, I'll be glad to hear them as well, so...fire away!! Btw, things will clear out more in the upcoming chapter, so don't worry! Wait for my second chapter!**

_- S. N. B. _


	2. Chapter 2

**D/C: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin, the Fashion channel, MTV...I only want a car and then I'll be satisfied. **

**Hello!! I'm back with chapter 2!! Did it take long? If it did, it was because I was working on chapters 5 and 6!! Yes, I've reached up till there already! I really like this story and I don't want to be pressured by it, so I decided to finish most of the chapters before hand and then update them at my own leisure (that's what I did with the Babysitter too). Well, anyway, I'll stop babbling now and let you get on with the chapter! Enjoy!!**

**Ooh, and btw, thank you so much for all your reviews! **

**Chapter 2: **

'Here we are.'

Sano opened the door to his apartment and walked inside. Megumi held back, peering into the apartment. The only other guy's apartment she had walked into was her husband's, and she wasn't too comfortable with the thought of going inside the apartment of a complete stranger who she'd met on the subway train...but he was also the same stranger who had saved her life; she supposed she should give him some credit for that. She took a cautious step inside, and started to digest her surroundings. She had to say that this was nothing compared to her place, but, to be honest, this apartment, a one which she had never been into before, felt more warm than any house she'd ever been in.

'Sano...?' she called out uncertainly.

Sano looked out through one door in the corridor and beckoned her inside. 'Come in,' he told her. 'Make yourself at home.'

Megumi nodded. She walked inside. She looked into the door Sano had appeared, and saw that it was a kitchen. Sano, himself, was heating a kettle on the stove. She walked further inside into what looked like a living room, although she wasn't too sure with all the trash lying around the place. She picked her way through the popcorn and the empty bags of chips which were lying on the floor towards the nearest couch. She shoved the trash to the floor and gingerly settled down on the couch, dropping the stuff she'd been holding next to her feet. She leaned back and closed her eyes; feeling able to relax for the first time in days. She heard the sound of something being broken in the kitchen, and she sat up straight.

'Sano?' she called out again. 'Are you alright?'

'Yeah, I'm fine; don't worry about me!' he shouted back. 'I just broke a plate; no big deal! It always happens, anyway!'

Megumi giggled. She noticed a remote control lying on the crammed coffee table and leaned forward to pick it up. She switched on the TV, and it opened to a match of football; Megumi couldn't imagine why that wouldn't have surprised her. She flicked between the channels, pausing every now and then at the channels she used to watch before; the Fashion channel, MTV...but that was history now. She looked around as Sano came into the living room, carrying a tray. With his forearm, he hastily shoved everything on the coffee table to the floor and placed the tray on it. Megumi looked, and saw that it bore a teapot, cups and a plate of muffins.

Cheeks flushed, Sano settled down on the couch opposite from her. 'Erm...sorry about the mess,' he mumbled, busying himself with the teapot. 'I always tell myself that I should probably do some cleaning, but I never get to the point where I actually _obey _myself, you know?'

'That's alright,' she replied. She eyed the teapot with mild curiosity. 'Sano...is that...erm, did you make me tea?'

'Herbal tea!!' he said at once. 'I heard that it could be very relaxing! Er...why are you laughing? Did I say something wrong?'

Megumi shook her head. 'No, I'm sorry,' she replied, wiping tears of mirth out of her eyes. 'I just...well, you don't look like the type of guy who'd have herbal tea at his place. I mean...' She let her voice trail off as she gestured to all the junk food lying around.

Sano's cheeks flushed even more. 'Yeah, I got you,' he murmured. He poured her a cup of herbal tea and handed it to her, and then he poured himself one, too. 'I really don't know why, but I've been always such a fan of herbal tea. Here, have a muffin; fresh from the bakery.'

Megumi picked up a muffin and took a sip from her tea. They didn't say anything all throughout; the only sound was coming from the TV, and it was a woman advertising some new kind of kitchenware. When she had drained the last of her tea and put it back on the tray, Sano got up to his feet, and she blinked, confused, before realizing that he had been waiting for her to finish before he could get up.

'Right, you can go into my room and rest there,' he told her, and pointed at a door behind her. 'There's a bathroom in there in case you wanted to take a shower or something. Do you need clothes? I could give you some if you want.'

'Thanks, I appreciate the offer but I have my clothes right here,' she told him, and patted her carrier. She picked it up by its cords and stood up. 'What are you going to do?'

Sano waved at the living room. 'I'm gonna stick back here and do a bit of cleaning,' he replied. 'I mean, it's about time I did, don't you think?'

Megumi smiled and nodded. Turning on her heels, she walked towards the bedroom door. She pushed the door open and went inside...and got surprised. The bedroom looked like it was the calm eye in the middle of a storm; a king-size bed with neat bed sheets, pillows and blankets, two wooden bedside cabinets and a wooden cupboard, and a small dressing table with a huge mirror across from the bed. What was surprising is that everything was really neat. Chuckling to herself, she dropped down her bags to the floor and plopped down on the bed. She lay down, and indulged in the first comfortable thing she had experienced in two weeks. She got up and started undressing herself, the idea of a shower just too tempting. She pulled off her sweater, her shirt, and was just about to unhook her bra when the door was flung open.

Sano was in the doorway, holding up her bag. 'Megumi, your bag...!!' he said, and his jaw dropped.

It was only when she screamed that he immediately left and closed the door. Megumi had quickly reached for her sweater again, but it had been too late; the damage was done. She felt her cheeks burning, and her heart thudding against her chest. She swallowed hard.

'I'm so sorry!!' she heard Sano shout from outside the door. 'I honestly didn't mean to barge in on you like that!! I'm just used to this room being mine, I didn't think...!! I'm really sorry!!'

'That's...that's all right,' she stammered. 'Jus-just leave my bag next to the door please.'

'Okay! I'm sorry!!' he said again. 'I left your bag...I'm going now, okay?'

She heard the distinctive sound of something being dropped next to the door, and then the sound of footsteps walking away from the door. Megumi let out a breath she didn't realize she had been holding. Sighing, she slumped down on the bed and put her face between her hands. She just hoped that incident wasn't the beginning of a string of more embarrassing events.

-

An hour later, after she'd taken a quick shower and had a bit of a nap, Megumi left the room. She gasped when she set eyes on the transformed living room, because it was nothing like the living room he had seen when she first came in; the trash was gone, the couches were organized, the tables and the floors were wiped clean...and there was even a vase of white daisies on the coffee table. She heard a clutter coming from the kitchen, and made her way to it. She peered in though the doorway and saw Sano stirring the contents of a pot on the stove.

'Cooking something?' she asked.

Sano looked around at her, blushed and turned back to his pot. 'Erm...yes, I'm making you chicken soup,' he murmured.

'You are, huh?' she said, and sniffed the air. 'It smells really good.'

Sano shrugged. 'Yeah...well, chicken soup had always been my specialty,' he replied. He rubbed the back of his now-reddening neck. 'Erm...about what happened before...I swear I didn't mean to barge in on you like that...I only wanted to give you your bag, I didn't think...I'm not a pervert.'

Megumi smiled. 'I didn't say you were,' she replied. 'And I believe you, you don't have to swear to me. Apology accepted.'

'Thank you so much,' he said, grinning at her. 'I promise you, from now on, whenever I want to come into any room, I'll knock at the door first, is that good enough?'

Megumi nodded. She moved aside and sat down on one of the chairs at the kitchen table. She didn't want to stress on the subject, and that's why she hadn't said anything, but she couldn't help but think about Sano's words. What he said meant that he was actually counting on her to stay with him, where as what she had in mind was closer to just sleeping the night and leaving first thing in the morning. He poured them both a steaming bowl of soup before sitting down on the chair across from her.

Megumi took a sip from her bowl. 'Mmm, this is really good! You weren't kidding when you said it was your specialty!' she exclaimed, and he chuckled. 'Really, Sano...thank you for everything. You've been so good to me, and I don't even deserve it.'

'Don't say that,' he chided her. 'When we finish the soup, we'll call the police, and have them check these two guys out. We don't want them hurting you, do we?'

'Yeah, Sano, about that...well, I've been meaning to tell you about that...' she said, slowly setting her spoon back on the table. She folded her arms on the table before her. 'The situation's really complicated. We can't just call the police and expect them tom make everything better. It doesn't work like that.'

'Of course it does,' Sano said incredulously. 'These are just too normal thugs! We'll call the police, give them their description...you do remember how they look like, don't you? So what seems to be the problem, then? And where's your husband or boyfriend, anyway? Shouldn't he be looking out for you? I mean, this is his baby, for God's sake!'

'My husband's dead,' she muttered.

'Ouch,' he said. 'Okay, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have brought this up...'

'No, that's okay,' she assured him. 'I hated him, anyway.'

'Oh,' was all he could say. He scratched his head. 'Okay, Megumi, this really isn't making any sense to me. If I'm going to help you, I should be able to understand things a little bit more, am I right?'

Megumi sighed. 'Sano, maybe you shouldn't help me at all, I don't want you getting involved in my mess,' she said. She pushed back her chair and stood up. 'I dunno...maybe I should just get my stuff and leave before you sink even deeper in this, I'll only get you into trouble, and you seem like such a nice guy and I really don't want you to get hurt.'

'Come on, Megumi, I really want to help,' he pleaded. 'Just...tell me what's wrong. I know I'm a complete stranger who you've only met a few hours ago, and I know I'm not the first one you'd want to trust at the moment, but...I'd like to help you, if you'll let me, that is.'

Megumi slumped back on her chair. She gazed thoughtfully at him for a few moments, and then she opened her mouth...but then she closed it again and threw up her arms. 'I'm sorry, I can't, I just can't,' she mumbled. 'I'm really sorry, Sanosuke, but I just can't pour out something so huge to someone I've just met. If I do, I'll end up feeling really stupid. Nothing against you, of course, I swear, but I just can't tell you...'

Sano looked rather hurt, but he still smiled at her. 'Alright, don't tell me,' he agreed. 'But at least...stay with me until the problem is resolved.'

'Sano...I can't possibly stay with you,' she told him, patiently. 'Pregnant women are only a hassle. I'll just be a burden on you. No, I'll leave first thing in the morning, and you'll never hear from me again.'

'And where will you go?' he asked flatly.

Megumi blinked. 'Excuse me?' she said.

'After you leave my place, where will you go?' he asked again. Megumi just shrugged. 'I mean, you said your husband was dead, and you've obviously run away from your home, or you wouldn't have run away from home, because you didn't have any bags with you, and it would explain why you were shopping...so, where will you go?'

'I'll...I'll go stay with my sister,' she lied, with a defiant expression upon her face.

'Your sister,' he echoed. He rubbed the back of his neck. 'Okay, so where does this sister of yours stay? I mean, so that I could take you there and make sure you're okay and everything.'

Megumi mouthed silently for a few moments, before scowling and clamping it shut again. 'You know what? Why should I even tell you? I mean, I don't even know you!! For all I know, you might be trying to get me, too!' she exclaimed. She got up from her chair again. 'This whole situation is too absurd, anyway; I shouldn't have even come here in the first place...in fact, maybe I'll just go on and leave right now.'

Sano was staring at her with a raised eyebrow. 'Okay,' he finally said, and started drinking up his soup. 'I won't pressure you anymore. You do what you want.'

Megumi was a bit stumped; he wasn't supposed to agree with her! 'Okay...okay, I'll go and get my stuff, then,' she said, feeling rather dispirited. She turned to the door, but looked around when he called her name. 'Yes?'

He smiled at her. 'Wouldn't you like to finish your soup first?' he asked her.

-

Half an hour later, Megumi was at the door, wearing a jacket Sano had given her. She looked up shyly at him, while he just kept his hands buried in the pockets of his jeans and was looking at anything but her. She tightened her grip around the cords of her carrier. 'Well, thank you for everything...when this is over, I'll be back to thank you properly,' she told him, and he nodded. Unsure of what she should be saying next, she reached out and gave him a brief hug, which took Sano by surprise, which was probably why he didn't return the hug. When she pulled away, they were both a bit red in the face. 'Well...good bye, then.'

'Yeah, bye,' he murmured. 'It's dark outside. Be careful, okay?'

Smiling, Megumi gave him a small wave, and then she turned on her heels and walked towards the staircase. She didn't look back because she knew that if she did, she'd want to go back, because she really didn't have anywhere to go. Upon leaving the building, she pulled the hood of the jacket over her head, because, as Sano said, they wouldn't be able to recognize her like that, whoever was trying to get her. Yet, Megumi, doubted it will be able to hide her stomach. She shivered due to the cold, and wrapped the coat tightly around her.

Head bent, she walked down the street, and asked the passer-bys about a nearby cheap hotel, but they would either shake their heads or just completely ignore her. She found herself thinking longingly of the warm bed in Sano's room, but she quickly shook the thoughts out of her mind. Her stomach growled, and she felt it with a weary sigh; one bowl of soup wasn't good enough for two people.

'You're hungry, too, aren't you, sweetheart?' she murmured softly to her baby. She looked up and saw a diner ahead. A cozy, warm-looking diner. 'Let's treat ourselves, okay?'

She quickened her pace and headed for the diner. She opened the door and went inside. A few people were scattered around in the booths, and a plump lady was standing behind the counter, serving a couple of teenagers. She lowered her hood and walked up to the counter. When the teenagers had walked away, the lady gave her a warm smile.

'Hello, dear,' she said. 'And what would you like today?'

'Erm...' Megumi said, looking down at the open menu before her. 'Well, I'd like a milkshake and a cheese burger, please.'

'Coming right up!' she told her. 'Maybe you'd like to sit down while I get your order ready?'

Megumi nodded. She went to an empty booth and slid inside. She huddled close to the window and gazed outside at the empty streets; Sano's neighborhood was sure a quiet one. She looked back at the lady and saw that she was talking urgently on the phone, which set Megumi on an edge, but when she saw Megumi's eyes on her, she flashed her another warm smile, and Megumi smiled nervously back at her. She ended her call and went through a door behind her. Minutes later she came out holding a tray, which she placed on the table in front of Megumi.

'Here you go, sweetheart,' she said kindly, making her feel like she was a tramp from the street. 'Have a nice meal!!'

'Thanks,' Megumi replied. She waited for her to walk away before unwrapping her burger and sinking her teeth into it. She had been living off fast food for the last few days, but that didn't make the experience any less tastier. But after she had taken several more bites, she felt like she's lost her appetite. What more, she was starting to feel a bit woozy. 'What the...?'

She looked around at the lady for help, and gave a startled gasp when she saw her beckoning two men in black suits in through the back door, and suddenly, everything made sense. The urgent phone call, the kind smile and warm attitude, and her wooziness...she had definitely been drugged.

'_Shit,_' she muttered under her breath.

**-**

**A/N: There goes my second chapter!! I know you all want to kill me for leaving you on such a cliffhanger, and for not explaining why these guys are after Megumi, but don't worry, I'll clear everything in the third chapter, I promise. Anyway, if you did like this chapter, then would you please leave a review? I'd really appreciate it! Thanks!**

_- S. N. B. _


	3. Chapter 3

**D/C: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin. **

**_Konnichiwa!!_ I'm back with my third chapter...hold on, I say that at the start of each chapter, don't I? Crap, I must work on my vocabulary. Well, anyway, I just want to thank you all for the reviews you sent me last time...there were so many!! (laughs) Well, anyway, I won't keep you any longer. Happy Reading!!**

**Chapter 3: **

Megumi felt the sweat breaking over her forehead as she saw one of the two guys in black suits slap a wad of cash into the woman's outstretched hand; they had been on the look-out for her, that was for sure. She quickly gathered her stuff and got up to her feet, and immediately wished she hadn't as the world started spinning before her eyes. Grabbing onto the edge of the booths for support, she headed to the door. She opened it and stumbled outside onto the street. She looked around and saw a hazy image of two black people approaching her.

Pulling herself together, she hurried down the empty street, trying to ignore the wobbly feeling in her legs. She had to get away from those two. If they got her, then everything would be definitely over; they'll kill her and get their hands on the money, and no one will be there to stop them...the problem was is that she didn't think she had the strength to escape from them this time. Tears welled in her eyes, making her view all the more obscured. She didn't see the figure walking towards her until she had bumped into him, and when she did, she could only thump her fists weakly against the broad chest in a pathetic attempt to get away.

'No...please let me go...I didn't do anything to you...please...don't kill my baby...' she pleaded, her vision blurring.

A finger was held to her lips. 'Shhh,' said a soft voice she vaguely recognized. 'Everything's gonna be okay. I'm here now, okay, Megumi?'

'Sa...no?' she whispered, before the world faded completely before her eyes.

When she came to it later, she was no longer in the street. She was in a room, and was lying on a bed. It took her a few moments to realize that she was back in Sano's room. She bolted up in the bed, and looked around frantically. What the hell was she doing here? Was she hallucinating? Dreaming? She followed the only way to make sure of that, and pinched herself...hard.

'Ow!!' she winced. She looked up when she heard a knock on the door, and she gripped the bed sheets tightly with her hands, not knowing what she should be expecting; it could be Sano...but then again, this may be just a dream. 'Come in.'

The door opened and an arm shot in through the small crack in the door. The arm waved, and Megumi stared at it, feeling bewildered. 'Are you decent?' came Sano's familiar voice.

Megumi laughed. 'Of course I'm decent!' she snapped. 'Why else did I tell you to come in?'

Grinning, Sano stepped into the room. 'Good morning!' he said cheerfully. 'How are you feeling today?'

'I'm feeling okay, actually,' she replied. 'But...what am I doing back here in your place? No, hold on...don't tell me I've never even left your place in the first place...oh, God! I'm so confused!'

Sano chuckled and sat down on the edge of the bed. 'No, you did leave,' he told her. 'But I couldn't just let you leave until I made sure you were okay, so I followed you.' Megumi's eyes widened and her face was a mask of indignation, but Sano held up hand to silence her. 'It's a good thing I followed you, too, or else you'd have been a total goner.'

Megumi paused for a moment, and then comprehension dawned upon her. 'The two guys in the black suits!' she cried out in fright. She rounded on him. 'Where did they go? The woman...she put a drug in my burger and...oh, God! My baby!!'

'Don't worry, your baby's fine,' he assured her, and he gestured at her large stomach. She felt it with her hands and sighed in relief. 'I found you walking around dazedly on the street, but by the time I'd gotten to you, you had blacked out completely. So, I stopped a cab and got you back home. Just think...if I hadn't been there for you, those jerks would've gotten their hands on you...and that's why I must insist on you staying here till they get caught.'

Megumi was silent for a moment. 'Okay,' she finally agreed. 'You're right...I'll stay here for a while.'

'Good...I'm glad to hear you say that,' he said, smiling at her. It was only a brief smile though, because his expression quickly became serious. 'But...don't you think you should tell me why these guys are following you? So that I know what I'm against, that is?' Megumi didn't say anything. 'You can't trust me yet, can you?'

'No!' she cried, when she heard the note of hurt in his voice. 'No, I do trust you!! After all, you did save me twice from these guys...that gives me all the more reason to trust you, doesn't it? I just...okay, I'll tell you everything.'

'Thank you...I mean it,' he said.

Megumi nodded. She took a deep breath before launching on with her story. 'Here it goes...almost a year ago, I got married to an American guy, and I came here to live with him,' she said quietly. 'He was a successful business man...and her always bought me all sort of nice and expensive gifts, and in my greediness and stupidity, I really didn't bother to ask him what field of business does he work in or how come he has so much money...but later on, I found out that he was a part of a gang...sort of like the mafia, and that was after I had gotten pregnant...I didn't tell him what I'd found out, of course, and I went and filed for a divorce.'

'I'm guessing it doesn't all end there, does it?' he asked, and she shook her head miserably.

'I only wish it does,' she mumbled. 'After a while, I heard from my husband's attorney that he had died mysteriously and that I had to come to hear out his will. I knew that he hadn't died mysteriously as he claimed; it had all been kept a total hush, but I knew that the gang had rebelled and killed him...but that's not really important now. Anyway, I went to attorney's office and...you'll never guess who he left his rather big fortune to.'

'You?' he mused.

'Nope,' she replied, and patted her stomach. 'He had left everything to his unborn baby...but until this baby became of legal age, I would be responsible for the money.'

'Alright...but I really can't see the link here...' he said, confused.

Megumi smiled patiently at him. 'The gang had had the idea that my husband had left everything for them, and that's why they had gone and killed him in the first place, because they wanted to get their hands on the money,' she explained. 'So, when they found out that the money had been left to his baby, they went totally ballistic...so, what should I do? What I think happened is that they got together and thought that the best idea to get their money was to kill the baby, because the will clearly states that unless the baby and his mother are there to collect the money, the _esteemed colleagues_ of my husband would get the money.'

Sano's eyes were as wide as sea-saucers. 'Whoa,' he gasped. 'So...in order to kill the baby, they're gonna have to kill you as well!'

'Exactly,' she replied. 'Of course, they did try to force me to have an abortion, but I wouldn't let them. In the end, when the threats became too serious, I had to leave my house and run around the country, hoping to lose them.'

'Well, why don't you back to Japan, then? Or to any other country?' he suggested.

'Sano, I can't do that!' she exclaimed. 'I'm pregnant!! What airline company in its right mind would allow a pregnant woman in her seventh month to board one of its planes? It's a danger to both my life and the baby's life.'

'Oh,' he murmured, grinning sheepishly. 'Sorry, I didn't know that.'

'That's alright,' she assured him. 'A lot of people don't...sorry I snapped like that; I'm just too frustrated.'

Sano nodded. 'Well...then, why don't you ask the police for help?' he asked. 'I'm sure they'll be able to get their hands on the gang and offer you the protection you need, if you ask them.'

Megumi shook her head. 'It's not as simple as that,' she told him. 'The thing is, the police wouldn't have enough evidence on the gang; they've always been too secretive. Never been caught in the act even once. They're just too smart, you know? I can't just walk up to the police and tell them my story without a hint of evidence...they'll probably hear my sob story and think I'm some kind of derived lunatic or something.'

Sano chuckled. 'I heard your story and I don't think you're a derived lunatic,' he offered.

Megumi smiled at him. 'If only the police were as nice as you are, I wouldn't have any problems,' she told him.

Sano tried to ignore the warm feeling in his cheeks. 'So...erm, what will you do, then?' he asked.

'Well...I'm was trying to lay low until my baby was born, but it doesn't seem like my plan is going the way I want it to, so...' she said, and sighed. 'I don't know. I don't know what I'm going to do; I'm just at complete loss.'

Sano was quiet for a moment, and then he rubbed the back of his neck; Megumi noticed that he tended to do that whenever he was nervous. 'Well, this doesn't seem much of an idea, but why don't you lay low here at my place till you deliver your baby?' he asked her, leaning forward towards her. Megumi looked at him in surprise. 'Please don't think I'm a pervert because I want you to stay here with me; I swear I'm not like that. If anything, I only just want you...and your baby to be safe.'

Megumi felt completely overwhelmed. Her eyes brimmed with tears. 'I...it's been a while since anyone treated me this nice...' she said.

Sano noticed the tears in her eyes and started waving his arms around frantically. 'No, don't cry!! I haven't done anything even remotely nice!!' he exclaimed, and she laughed. Sano relaxed and he smiled gently at her. 'You're so pretty when you laugh, you know that?'

He held her gaze for a few moments, and Megumi felt herself blushing. She looked away from him. 'Um...thank you for the compliment,' she murmured. She felt, more than saw, him get off the bed and she looked up at him. 'Hey, Sano...for letting me stay here, thank you so much.'

Sano smiled at her. 'Don't thank me,' he told her. 'Just take care of yourself, okay?' She nodded. 'Hey...out of curiosity...and if you don't mind me asking...you baby; is it a boy or a girl? Did you find out yet?'

Megumi shook her head. 'I wanted to leave it a surprise,' she explained. 'It really doesn't matter if it's a boy or a girl, what really matters is that it's going to be my child; a child which was being created inside me...you know?'

'Yeah, I know,' he murmured. He headed for the door. 'I'll leave now; you probably want to take a shower or something...oh, and this time, I promise I'll knock before I come in.' With a small wave, he left the room and closed the door behind him.

Megumi watched the door for a few moments, and then, with a content sigh, she fell back against the pillows. She hadn't fell this happy in ages, and now, buried in the warm blankets of Sano's bed, surrounded by Sano's musky smell, she felt safe as...she bolted upright in her bed and shook her head vigorously. _I'm not sniffing around Sano's bed sheets!! God, that's disgusting!!_ She pushed the blankets away from her and got up to the bathroom. What she needed was a bath, and she needed it quickly.

-

'Okay...so what feminine necessities will you be needing, then?'

Sano and Megumi were both in the kitchen. He was sitting at the table, and Megumi was at the counter, slicing apart a large piece of steak. She was cooking lunch for today, even though had Sano had insisted that she rest while he made the meal, she had refused, saying that if he wasn't going to take any rent from her for staying here with him, she could at least help with the house chores.

She looked around at him, frowning. 'Feminine necessities?' she repeated incredulously. 'What the hell are you talking about?'

Sano shrugged. 'You know...' he mumbled. 'You pregnant women probably have some stuff you use in your everyday lives, don't you? Why don't you tell me what you need so that I can go buy them for you?'

Megumi blushed. 'I hardly...! You don't know what...!!' she exclaimed, and took a deep breath. 'What I mean to say is that you probably won't know what _stuff_ I'll be needing, Sanosuke, so why don't you leave all the shopping to me, agreed?'

'No, we're not agreed,' he replied. 'You can't leave this apartment. Megumi, don't you see? This gang might not know where I live, but I'm sure they'll be circling it day and night, asking people about you, and trust me, people around here would do anything for money, like the lady from the diner, for example. So, to be on the safe side, I suggest you stay here in the apartment and I'll go do all the shopping.'

Megumi looked doubtfully at him for a few moments. 'Oh, alright, you win,' she grumbled. 'But, what about you, then? Won't they recognize you when they see you? I mean, they did see you once before; I reckon they have a good idea on how you look.'

Sano grinned cheerfully. 'I didn't tell you what I do for money, did I?' he asked, and she slowly shook her head, wondering what _that _had to do with her question. 'I'm an actor!!'

Megumi tried to show some enthusiasm. 'Really? Wow, that's cool! What shows have you...?' she said, but broke off when she heard him laughing. 'Hey, why are you laughing? Are you laughing at me, and just when I was showing you some support?'

Sano wiped tears of mirth out of his eyes. 'You completely missed out the point there, Megumi,' he told her. 'What I meant to say is that I have all my acting gear with me...wigs, make-up...you name it! I can simply disguise myself and go outside and nobody will recognize me! I've tried it before; it's totally foolproof...in fact, I use disguises to skip out on my bills sometimes...but don't tell anyone, okay?'

Megumi laughed. 'Okay, don't worry; your secret's safe with me,' she assured him.

'Thanks! Okay, you stay here...I'll go put on one of my disguises and see if you can recognize me, alright?' he said animatedly, and Megumi could only nod. He hurried out through the door, and she waited patiently for a few minutes before finally a fair, blonde guy with blue eyes came in through the door. Megumi stared at him, astonished. 'So...what do you think? It's pretty good, isn't it? You, yourself, can't believe it, can you?'

Megumi shook her head. 'No, frankly, I can't...you look so different!' she exclaimed. She sank down onto a hair, and Sano hurried forward towards her, looking anxiously at her. She wrapped her arms tightly around herself. 'I'm fine...don't worry. I'm just thinking...everything had been so horrible, and now everything's really good and perfect...it's freaking me out a bit, you know? I'm just afraid to wake up and find that all this had just been a weird dream...weird, but in a nice kind of way.' She looked up at Sano, who looked solemnly back at her. 'You understand me, Sano, don't you? I'm just afraid to find out that all this is just..._fake_.'

Sano smiled at her. 'Megumi, don't worry, you're not dreaming,' he assured her. 'And none of this is fake, too. I'm not fake...I really want to help you, okay? There are two types of people in this world; the good and the bad. I come from the good people; I'm not coming out to get you. You must learn to trust me; I only want to help.'

'Why?' she prompted him. 'Why do you want to help me?'

A blush crept into Sano's cheeks. 'Erm...my good deed of the year?' he said uncertainly.

Megumi sighed.

-

**A/N: Wheee!! I finished it! I finished my third chapter! Ehm...well, what did you think of this? Is the story going okay so far? Don't you want to know what's going to happen next between Sano and Megumi? Well, to find out, you're gonna have to read my forth chappie, won't you? ...Man, that sounded cheesy. Well, anyway, please review, okay? Thanks!!**

_- S. N. B. _


End file.
